


Adam Driver XIII (Variety Actors on Actors) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [13]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: An excellent opportunity to appreciate Adam Driver's eyelashes. And hair. And lips. And...
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	Adam Driver XIII (Variety Actors on Actors) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Original photo used for reference was taken by Art Streiber for the Variety Actors on Actors photoshoot in Jan 2020. 
> 
> And now I have enough of these to make a wall calendar, complete with extra month, lol
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/611456945053990912/adam-driver-xiii-an-excellent-opportunity-to)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xiii.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
